The Fight for Independence
|image=Ep22-fight-for-independance.jpg |english=The Fight for Independence |kanji=独立を巡る戦い |romaji=Dokuritsu wo Meguru Tatakai |episode=22 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=September 1, 1995 |english airdate=April 4, 2000 }} The Fight for Independence is the twenty-second episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on September 1, 1995 and North America on April 4, 2000. Synopsis Tallgeese is brought into Barge while various people watch. Lady Une arrives at the dock where it is brought, and Zechs, now posing as Miliardo Peacecraft gets out of the Mobile Suit. He says he has come into space as a goodwill ambassador from the Sanc Kingdom. Lady Une allows him to act on his own. Nichol watches from afar, knowing that Miliardo is in fact Zechs. The narrator explains that D120, the Alliance's colony headquarters was not destroyed along with the Alliance. There, Gwinter, son of deceased Alliance General Septum discusses policy with his grandfather and the other leaders. They think OZ is using space only to produce even more Mobile Dolls. On Earth, Duke Dermail congratulates Treize of OZ's accomplishments in space. Tubarov comes in; he is heading to space to oversee production of the Mobile Dolls. Treize is surprised to hear that Lady Une allowed this action. He talks to her over his computer, and she says she is allowing this in order to protect the OZ soldiers. She wants Treize to come to space, but he refuses to go. Meanwhile in Barge, Nichol talks to Dermail and tells him Zechs has come to space. Dermail tells him to destroy the Alliance Space Force. Tallgeese arrives at the Alliance colony and Miliardo talks to Gwinter and his grandfather. They are informed that OZ troops are approaching, so Miliardo heads to his Tallgeese. Lady Une sits in her room, when Nichol arrives. She says that Mobile Dolls are ordered to be sent to earth after completion, but she is going to not send them there. She is depressed about Treize not coming to space and says she is no longer needed. Nichol says this isn't true; she is needed as an OZ soldier, and he convinces her to head out to battle. With Lady Une gone, he takes control of Barge and has Trowa held at gunpoint. Barge approaches the colony headquarters; the beam cannon will be used in the attack. Trowa doesn't think this is wise, and wants the Vayaete and Mercurius to be sent out, but Nichol refuses to let him go. Mobile Dolls attack the colony but Tallgeese defeats many of them. In the colony, Gwinter informs his grandfather that the civilians have left. He says this will be the first colony destroyed in battle in space. Miliardo continues to battle, and realizes Barge is coming. Lady Une arrives in a Taurus to help. Treize contacts Zechs and tells him to protect the only one who understands him, Lady Une, who has split personalities thanks to him. Leos seriously damage Lady Une's Mobile Suit, but Miliardo rescues her. Barge fires upon the colony, but Trowa causes it to miss. Lady Une is brought back to Barge where she places Nichol under arrest. Watching, Miliardo says he's got no power. The narrator explains that the Romafeller Foundation built a base on the moon to build Mobile Dolls and send them to earth. Tubarov is on the way there when Wufei arrives in Shenlong. Seriously damaged though, he is taken captive by them. Staff *'Script:' Katsuhiko Chiba *'Unit Director:' Yasunao Aoki *'Animation Director:' Nobuyoshi Nishimura